me and the rock star
by Peaceful Noah
Summary: - changed the title and the story line - lightning with out money, she gets a job offer and moves to a new city , and now she has to protect the most famous rock star noctis cealum , things develop in a way she never thought about ... lighties
1. my new life

Hey all , let me introduce my self , my name is Clair , Clair farron , known as lightning , which I prefer the most , Im moving and going to live in Leona , the beautiful and modern city , where the most of the rich and famous people live …

I'm 21 years old , living alone , I have a sister called serah , but shes married to a guy who's name is snow , yea ! it's snow , any way I wasn't really ok with her marrying him but she insisted , she was in love with him , he can protect her any way , and he has a money , he can make her live a good life that I couldn't get for her , I had to work In a many jobs , I decided to leave pulse , the place I used to live in , to start a new life , leaving serah and my friends behind , not like I hated them or I was running away , it's because I got a new job offer , you might say it's not worth it , but since I quit my last job as a news writer , I stayed without a job for a while , I hated the pity on my friends eyes , I didn't ask anybody for money because I'm independent person ….

This job was a great opportunity, so I said yes , I hated to say goodbye to them , but I had to do it …..

Now here I'm in a new city , alone with no one to be with , standing in the airport waiting for a taxi …

It was raining heavily , now it's 1am at morning , damn stupid timing of plane decline …

" hello ? , I asked for a taxi like an hour ago , still no sign " I was about to yell as I phoned the taxies drive company office ….

" miss. Lightning , your taxi is on the way " a woman answered in the other side of the phone ..

A taxi stopped near me , an old man asked " are you lightning ? " I nodded as i said to the women " never mind here he is "

The woman sighted , I can swear that I heard her cursing under her breath ….

The old man smiled to me , he seemed like 69 or 70 years old , white hair and deep green eyes , I sat down in the back seats …..

" are you going to stay here for a short while? " he asked

" no , im going to live here " I answered with annoyed tone ….

" oh , sorry , you are carrying a small bag for a person whose going to move into here "

Maybe he's right at this point …

I rolled my eyes , I gave him an address card they sent me couple days ago " I want you to take me to there "

" ok , I got it "

After a while ,we were finally there , I opened the car door , I looked at the building in front of me , I knocked the door

Old lady opened the door , wtf old people today ? , without a second glance at me she said

" come on "

I took my bag from the car and paid for the taxi …

Going upstairs she stopped in front of a wooden door , handed me some golden colored keys

This is the start of my new life

**Chap 1 end **

**Sorry , my grammar is bad . **

**Reviews might help =P**

**And if u hate the story I can delete it =) **


	2. meet the band ! 1

Ok , this place is just fine , I was walking around , a small living room with a wooden floor , the walls were painted with red and a big black leathered sofa , I went to my room , it was small but I think I can live in it , a small bed in the middle , the window was big and viewed a beautiful view , in the left a door that lead to the bathroom …..

I nodded to the old woman as if I was saying ok get out now , she left and closed the door behind her , I opened my bag and took a blue pajama , because I had to change , my clothes were half wet because I had to wait for that damn taxi …

Now I really miss my old life ….

I felt sleepy , it was late any way and tomorrow is my big day , I don't know what waits for me ….

I woke up as I felt the sun ray, I looked at my clock , it was 8 am …..

8 Am?

Oh no I'm late, I took a fast shower, dried myself in like 5 minutes ….

" damn " I cursed while wearing my clothes , I wore a pair of jeans and black long sleeve shirt with a high nick , damn , I still have to take taxi since I was new in this city …

I paid for taxi , now I'm standing in front of a high building with a giant signboard that says

" shinra according company " it was the place I was supposed to work in , or maybe someone inside to work with … great I'm now hungry I didn't have the time to stop or buy anything to eat I was like .

I walked inside the building, stopped and asked a woman I saw "hello, I'm new here and I have to meet Mr. Rufus"

"O are you lightning? Come with me please"

I followed her silently, we got on the elevator and stopped in the floor 34, she lead me to a door , she stopped and knocked the door "Mr. Rufus , it's the new body guard from pulse "

" let her in " oh god , for some reason I felt I was going to throw up , he sounded bossy and I hate that type of people , any ways , I went to the inside , a big disk , expensive one , a blonde man sitting on a big black leathered chair , 4 guys , a blonde guy with a glowing eyes playing with a guitar without paying attention , another blonde guy who was laughing hardly on something , a brown hair guy was looking at the blonde guy who was laughing and repeating " whatever " , and another guy who was probably sleeping , he was the cutest with a black hair and maybe amber eyes , o my god he's so cute , no lightning , bad thoughts bad ones …..

I remember them from somewhere, they are a rock band maybe? … emmm ?

Yea I remember them! They are the blaze edge … serah like them , Vanille did to , I know them all … !

**Normal p o v**

The band members were busy , not really , Rufus forced them to wake up today early for something important , someone knocked the door , they didn't really care , it would be some of the Company employees

" it's the new bodyguard , lightning " said Rufus

Tidus laughed " hehe , we don't need a body guard , any ways he will run away after we play our little game with him , right squall ? "

"whatever " said squall with a tone that showed who bored he was …..

" actually , I thought about it , this new guard will be guarding noctis ! "

" huh ? " blinked noctis sleepily ….

" oh , hello lightning , come on please " greeted Rufus

All of the 4 guys looked into this new guard …

**Noctis p o v **

I looked into the new guy who was supposed to guard me ….

My jaw dropped " oh god "

I heard Tidus whistles, even Rufus himself was gazing at her …..

He was she !

God that was wrong , all of my life as a rock star , girls looked at me as their knight , I was like every girl dream , they was the one to look at me , I DON'T LOOK AT A GIRL !

**Chap 2 end**

**Tidus : no fair , why should noctis always have the hot chicks ? **

**Noah : because I said so * laughs evilly * but I might let you have one if the readers reviews * rolls eyes ***

**Tidus : please review for god's love , no guy can live without a beautiful girl with him , especially me …**

**Cloud : * sighs * you playa , any way , please review =) **

**I hope that you liked it , I changed the story line as a great idea came to my mind last night ^v^**


	3. meet the band ! 2 memories

" oh .. come here " said Rufus as he smiled wildly

Tidus stood and cleared his throat , he walked towards her …

" I'm Tidus " he held his hand

" dude , I'll tell yuna about you " said squall with evil smile " you big cheater "

Tidus smirked " I'm a rock star hello ? I can do whatever I want"

" guys , guys let not get off the topic now " sighed Rufus " lightning is a highly trained ex solider " then he continued gazing at lightning then at noctis " lightning , meet them "

" I already know them , they are the damn spoiled blaze edge band ! " lightning said whispering to herself , noctis was the only one who heard what she said , he smiled

Rufus smile got wilder " this guy with guitar is cloud , the main guitarist . "

Cloud smiled at her and nodded

" this is Tidus , our team drummer "

Tidus winked "that's me , the Tidus man "

" sorry I thought you were the donkey man "

" shut up squall rat heart "

" guys enough fighting " Rufus scolded " this guy is squall " pointing at the brown hair guy

" and last is noctis cealum the main singer " noctis smiled shyly at her . she felt attracted to him that she smiled back …

" and I'm Rufus shinra , I own this band and this company , excuse me to say that your more beautiful than I expected , are you really a solider ? "

" excuse Mr. shinra , you can't judge people by how they look like , I have killed more than insects and animals , I killed people " said lightning coldly

Rufus now is amazed by her , she sound cold and tough and he liked it " I'm sorry ms. farron "

" call me lightning " she interrupted with a cold tone

" wow lady ice " said Tidus , she glared at him as she was saying shut up !

Lightning gave herself a mental slap " stop lightning be nicer then that "saying to herself as she forced herself to smile

Cloud felt the tension in the air " I think we should go practice now , we have a big night tonight "

" right " agreed Rufus

Down stair in a big studio , band members were getting ready , lightning stood on the other side of the studio

Noctis started " come on …..1 …2 …3 lets go "

**Avenged Sevenfold , Dear God lyrics**

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
And where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

Lightning felt those word touching her heart as she remembered serah saying good bye to her

_"lightning are you sure you want to leave ? lightning nodded , she had to do this because_** she **_didn't want to stay in pulse any more , it wasn't just for money . she had bad memories there , bad feelings haunted her … now serah is hugging here with eyes full of tears " you don't have to go , will provide you whatever you need " she's now hugging her tightly " sorry sis , I just need to find myself again , don't cry like that ill return not like im going for good " lightning answered not trying to cry " I love you " said serah finally , that was her last words to lightning " _

Lightning opened her eyes as she heard the next part

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again**

" I left you because I couldn't get along with snow , it was either me or him , you choose to be with him , I would probably cause another fight with him m I really miss you now serah "

A single tear came from her eye , she wiped it so no one can see it because that's not good for her to be emotional

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

Right here lightning stop , she remembered her good times with her sister , they would go to park in a sunny spring day , or watch t.v when their favorite show pops in the t.v , it's all memories now …..

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again **

Noctis voice now is touching her heart , his voice was so emotional and dreamy , he looked at her while he was singing , their eyes met , ice blue eyes to amber ones , they both blushed

Noctis thought " concentrate , concentrate she's a girl you just met "

On the other side lightning "what's the wrong with me ? "

**Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade...**

She couldn't stop thinking about him , neither he did

Lightning tried to wipe those thoughts away , but can she really fall in love like serah ?

Will she find someone to be with ? to love ?

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find **

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again**

He stopped singing , red light turned into green , they were finally out

" good job , guys " Rufus smiled when noctis gave him the question look " especially you noctis , come on guys , I bet you are hungry , lunch on me "

Lightning wasn't really paying attention , she was thinking about serah and her friends , she was looking down when she accidently hit some thing …..


End file.
